You're My Cause To Live
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Fight the Future. Hallway scene. Take two.


**You're My Cause To Live**

**Rating: Strong teen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

**Summary: Fight the Future. Hallway scene. Take two.**

**A/N: I couldn't sleep. I have school tomorrow. I miss my friends. I wrote this instead of trying to go to sleep. Sorry if it sucks. I dedicate this to Andrea, because she shouldn't have to stress out about fanfiction and how often she updates it. LOL. And to Julia, because I want to. **

* * *

"I don't know if I want to do this alone... I don't even know if I can... and if I quit now, they win."

His voice was soft, pleading. He couldn't bare to see her go. If she left, he was over. It was as simple as that. A world without Scully was a world without Mulder. If he didn't have her, he didn't have anything at all to live for. He was hoping his expression was reflecting just that, his fear if she left. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest, he thought it would explode at any moment. It was up to her now, to make her decision.

He felt a sense of relief wash over him when he saw the tears pool in her eyes. He had gotten through to her. They were on the same page now.

She let out a shaky breath and took a step closer to him, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling his head down so her lips meet his forehead in a gentle kiss. His fear was replaced by a strong emotion; love. He wanted to touch her, he ached to wrap her up in his arms and never let her leave, but he stood still, letting her call the shots.

That's how it had always been. Silent communication. They didn't need words. Words were over-rated.

She pulled back gently and let her own forehead rest against his own, her tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She breathed in and out, trying to control her crazed heart. She couldn't believe she had actually thought about leaving him. She needed him just as much as he needed her. He could feel her breath against his lips and the need to touch her intensified.

He leaned back and caught her face between his hands. He could see her clearly now. His lips parted as he watched a single tear fall from her eye and travel down her cheek. Before his mind could register what was happening, he was leaning forward, closer to her. She wasn't pulling away, she wasn't leaving. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. And the second their lips touched, it was all over. Their eyes closed together and stars exploded behind their eyelids. The kiss was soft, slow. He was gentle with her until her lips parted and her tongue came out to run across his bottom lip. She nudged his lips apart, causing his head to tilt back a little. He responded with a deeper kiss, letting his hands travel down her sides and down the back of her thighs. Suddenly, she was being hoisted up in the air. Her legs went around his waist and he spun them around, reversing their positions. She softly moaned into his mouth, causing his arousal level to shoot straight through the roof. He felt as if he were on fire, as if he were alive.

Her fingers were running through his hair as he walked back to his apartment. Their tongues danced, caressed, battled, played with each other, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Scully was so aroused, she could hardly think. She couldn't form a coherent sentence to save her life. With Mulder's body's pressed up against her own, his soft hair under her fingers, his delicious mouth on hers, there was hardly anything else she wanted to do than to love him. She heard the door slam and then she felt her back against that same door. She was burning up in her clothes. His touch was like fire. She couldn't get enough of his kisses or his touches, so she arched from the door and into his body. He groaned into their kiss and pressed her back to the door, eliminating any space between their bodies.

She turned her head, the only way to break off their kiss, and inhaled deeply. She took in his scent and bit her bottom lip. He was intoxicating. She arched against the door once more, just long enough to shrug off her black jacket and let it fall to the floor, pooling around his feet. Her chest rose and fell violently, her breasts brushing against his chest with every breath she took. His hips pressed hard against hers and she softly whimpered, letting her head tilt to the side against the door, baring her throat to him. He let his lips press against her heated skin. She gasped out in pleasure and rolled her hips against him. Through the thin material of her pants, she could feel him straining against his jeans.

"Mulder," she cried softly, unable to take the torture any longer. Her hands caressed their way down his chest and gripped the bottom of his cotton t-shirt. He lifted his arms above his head just long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Her own hands went to work on unbuttoning her white blouse as his lips resumed their spot on her neck. She was sure she'd have a dark mark there in the morning, but she hardly cared. She belonged to him and he belonged to her. There was no hiding it now. He could feel the heat radiating from her body as she unbuttoned her blouse, one button at a time. She had four buttons left until he grabbed the two sides and ripped the shirt from her body, the four buttons flying and landing on the floor beneath them.

He pushed them away from the door and carried her into his bedroom. Her hands gripped his strong shoulders to keep herself up, but his arms had wrapped securely around her waist. He would never let her fall. They were on his bed next, she was on her back and he hovered above her, his hands on either side of her head. She was absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight, she glowed. Her eyes were wide and dark with love, passion. Her lips were parted and wet from their kisses. Her heart was beating, for him. With shaking hands, she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. The hung on his hips loosely and she pushed them down as best as she could in her position. He leaned back from her body for just the tiniest fraction of a second to rid himself of his jeans. He took his turn unbuttoning her slacks and pulling the zipper down slowly.

Her black lace underwear peeked at him through the tiniest space of her now unbuttoned pants. He growled and pulled them down her legs, over her feet, and threw them to the floor to the pile of clothes that was growing bigger by the second.

There she was. Laying before him, glowing. Beautiful. His life. His reason for existence.

Her breasts were encased by a matching black lace bra that hooked in the front. It clung tight to her chest, pushing just the right amount of her breasts over the edges of her bra. Her stomach was toned and flat, soft under his touch. Her muscles quivered when he trailed his fingers down her skin. Her hips curved out beautifully and his hands traced her body, fitting perfectly in the curve of her hips. The black lace underwear she had left nothing to the imagination. They hung low on her hips, exposing the tiniest amount of auburn hair.

He licked his lips and let his eyes roam back up her body, until they met her eyes.

He pressed a kiss to her collar bone, licking and sucking until he reached her breasts. With one hand, he unclasped her bra and pushed the straps down her tiny arms. Her hands were suddenly guiding his face down to where she wanted his lips the most. He complied and licked the curve of her left breast. She sighed out and tangled her fingers into his hair. He wanted to pleasure her, he wanted to give her all the love in the world, but he needed her to know exactly how he felt.

He wanted more than a one time thing. He wanted a relationship. He wanted to finally cross that line between partners and lovers. He wanted her and all of her.

His hands replaced his lips, which were caressing her breasts. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and it drove her crazy. She whimpered into his mouth and their lips parted, teeth clashing and tongues coming out to play again. He slowed the kiss down when he felt it was starting to get out of control. She knew what ever kiss meant. Again, no words were needed.

_Slow down. I want this to last._

She caught his bottom lip in between her own and gently sucked on it.

_I know, but I want you so bad._

His hands left her breasts and caressed her stomach, then her hips. He ended their kiss, only for another deeper one to follow.

_Don't ever leave me._

She returned his kiss with a soft moan and with a roll of her hips.

_I won't. I promise._

Her hands left his hair and she let her fingers travel down his cheek, mapping his face out with her gentle touches. He stared down at her as her hand came to rest against his bare chest, over his beating heart. Her eyes met his and the world around them stopped.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N: It sucked. I know it did. But I needed to write something so I could get my mind off of school and what not. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wouldn't blame Andrea and Julia if they totally hated it.**


End file.
